Entraînement
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Parce que l'entraînement de Mû en tant que chevalier ne peut pas être plus douloureux que celui-là pour l'élève et le maître... Parce que le sang de Mû s'écoulant sur les dalles peut tout aussi bien être celui s'écoulant du cœur de son Maître...


**Titre : _Entraînement_**

**Résumé :** Parce que l'entraînement de Mû en tant que chevalier n'a pas forcément été le plus douloureux, pour l'élève et le maître. Parce que même la douleur n'équivaut pas la mort, et que la sang de Mû s'écoulant sur les dalles put aussi être celui s'écoulant du cœur brisé du maître.

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** En espérant qu'il aura plus de succès que mon dernier OS, Last Words =) Voici un petit Shion/Mû (non yaoi... vu l'âge de Mû, ce serait de la pédophilie, même si Shion avait pas 261 ans! - moins 12ans, donc 249ans pour lui, et 6ans pour Mû dans cet OS !)

* * *

><p><em><strong>~- Entraînement -~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dans une tour sans issue, maître et élève se font face. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, il ne doit pas être plus de 14h.<p>

Un rayon inquisiteur joue tranquillement sur le fil de la lame d'un couteau élégamment gravé de symboles tirés d'une langue seulement connue des derniers descendants du peuple Atlante. Il est magnifique...

Magnifique... et cruel pour les deux personnes qui l'entourent.

Sans plus y prêter attention, Shion tend le couteau à son élève qui regarde l'instrument avec crainte, le museau bas. Même l'entraînement de chevalier du bélier n'effraie pas autant Mû que ça.

Et çà, Shion le sait, et c'est pour cela que quand l'enfant aux cheveux parme devant lui se crispe et resserre sa poigne sur le couteau, il ferme momentanément les yeux.

Tout pour ne pas voir son élève, son... -oserait-il dire : son fils?-, abattre la lame sur sa peau...

Tout...

Même avouer sa faiblesse, même avouer sa douleur...

Il n'aime pas ces entraînements... Pourtant nécessaires...

Il s'agit du lot des Atlantes vivant au Sanctuaire. Le fardeau à porter pour avoir bénéficié de ces fabuleux dons en Psychokinésie. Pour avoir reçu l'asile de la déesse.

Être réparateur d'armure...

Il entrouvre les yeux pour voir Mû le regarder avec un petit sourire désolé, le teint déjà plus pâle, et la tenue d'entraînement souillée de sang.

Le jeune bélier sait mieux que quiconque combien son maître abhorre lui faire du mal. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se plie sans rechigner à cet entraînement. Pour pouvoir le remplacer, pour qu'il arrête le plus tôt possible de réparer des armures.

Parce que lui non plus n'aime pas voir son maître s'ouvrir les veines pour réparer une armure anonyme...

C'est pour cela qu'il ne flanche pas, et garde le sourire. Qu'il ne montre pas sa douleur ou sa peur. La peur presque panique qu'il ressent en sentant son corps se vider de son sang lentement...

Même si cela ne sert à rien... car il sait bien que Shion se revoit parfaitement à sa place, aidé en cela par leur ressemblance plus que troublante. Seulement dissociés par la couleur de leurs yeux, leurs cheveux, et par celle de leurs points de vie.

Et malgré tout il continue à jouer le jeu, jusqu'à ce que son cœur se mette à battre de plus en plus faiblement dans sa poitrine et qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout.

Shion garde leurs yeux e contact mais n'intervient pas. Il ne dois pas intervenir. Pas encore.

Sinon, il faudra tout recommencer... Avec toujours plus de risque, pour repousser les limites du jeune corps toujours plus loin. Pour l'entraîner à donner toujours plus de sang, plus vite, plus facilement.

Lui même a déjà subit cet entraînement.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il reste là, stoïque, encourageant Mû du regard, prêt à intervenir.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent encore.

Il y a toujours plus de sang sur le sol.

Il ne peut empêcher une remarque insidieuse de traverser son esprit._ 'Quel gâchis qu'il n'y ait aucune armure à réparer... Cela donne encore moins de sens à l'exercice...'_

Puis enfin vient le moment crucial.

Le jeune garçon perd doucement connaissance, alors que son cœur se fait inaudible.

Là, seule la rapidité du maître peut sauver l'élève qui lui a confié sa vie.

Et Shion s'active. Sans penser plus à ses réflexions torturées, il déploie son cosmos et ses pouvoirs télékinésie et s'emploie à sauver l'enfant.

Par la fenêtre, le soleil vient de se coucher.

* * *

><p>Mû cligne des yeux, l'esprit embrumé.<p>

Il sait à la douceur des draps l'entourant qu'il se trouve dans le lit de son maître. Son maître ne supporte pas les draps en lin ou en coton et ramène donc de Grèce des paires de draps en soie à chacun de ses voyages.

Il prend alors conscience du bras passé en travers de sa taille et de la respiration calme de son maître à ses côté.

Il rougit en sentant son dos collé au torse ferme et musclé du bélier.

Comment est-il arrivé là ?

Il cherche à s'éloigner pour se redresser, mais siffle de douleur en appuyant sur ses poignets sensibles.

Il se souvient alors des événements de l'après midi et, honteux que son maître l'aie soigné, lavé, et changé durant son inconscience, il s'éloigne un peu plus vers le bord du lit.

Un bras puissant le ramène d'un geste doux contre la poitrine de son maître, et le retourne.

Mû fait alors face aux prunelles rougeoyantes de son Shion, qui a entrouvert les yeux.

_« Reste ici pour ce soir. Tu n'es pas en état. »_

Mû fait une moue mais ne peut qu'obéir, et décide d'en profiter tant qu'il peut, se terrant dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou.

Il ne peut le voir dans sa position, mais il sent Shion resserrer sa prise sur son corps, et sourire contre son oreille en murmurant :

_« Dors, Mû...Tu as bien travaillé... »_

Et alors que le sommeil l'emporte, il croit entendre une autre phrase, mais il ne s'en souviendra pas au réveil.

_« Je suis fier de toi... Mon fils... »_

Puis Shion s'endort à son tour, laissant les rayons de la lune traversant les persiennes caresser leurs visages endormis.

Durant toute la nuit, aucun d'eux n'a perdu son sourire...

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : Sont-ils pas<strong>** migno****ns**** t****ous les deux ? =3**


End file.
